


le vin se boit

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [2]
Category: Planet of the Apes (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Leo remains with the Apes and the Humans and with Ari. Might as well see what can be done to help relations between the two peoples, instead of running back to a war.Might as well get to know the only intelligent person on the planet.
Relationships: Leo Davidson/Ari, implied Attar & Daena
Series: September Morning Bells [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Kudos: 3





	le vin se boit

He tried not to unload everything at once, when he got back with Ari to the city and spoke with her father, and then the Senate. Explained as much as he could with Pericles both tired and terrified to be around so many unfamiliar-familiar faces gawking at him and smelling of something unknown.  
  
But Ari was stubborn. Ari was like water on stone, slowly smoothing it down until the rough edges faded away or it broke in half.  
  
She wanted to know about his culture, back where he came from; what he learned and did and what his function in society was.  
  
  
He was kind of glad, when the crowds slowly dispersed with the revelation that all things would take time, and Attar had made it a point to make sure everyone gave them space.  
  
Even Daena stopped following Leo around once Attar had a talk with her, met her eyes directly and she realized who he was.  
  
  
 _(Attar had been there when Karubi died, but he didn't kill him. He was there to see a man unafraid of an ape, and he respected the man's last blood._  
  
 _Daena had someone else to focus on after that, and Leo was quite glad of it._  
  
 _He felt a little sorry for Attar, but more relief that he no longer had to deal with the inherent awkwardness that followed whenever he, Ari and Daena were in the same room. It made him feel like a piece of meat between two dangerous apex predators.)_  
  
  
In the peace and quiet, weeks and weeks after the battle and Pericles descending upon Calima, Leo finally noticed something that should have struck him right away as off.  
  
  
"What happened to your hand?"  
  
He'd asked the question with all the grace of someone who didn't think before speaking, his own hand finding her own and gentle fingers opening her palm wide so he could trace the scar tissue that looked new and pink.


End file.
